


More Girly, Guess You Could Say

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, HaroHapi, Hello Happy World! - Freeform, I ship these two too, Just these two srry lol, Kind of like a date?, MisaHagu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hagumi had a New Year's resolution where she could spend a day dressing up girly since she is known to dress up very tomboyish. And out of all people, she asks Misaki for help despite her somewhat questionable but interesting taste in fashion. How will Hagumi feel about this change?(Might change this later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve more than what they got so I'm here to yeet that into existence. I'll try my best to not be so OOC because I used to be a role player but those days are hella over. By the way this fic is just for fun and to go along with the jp version of Bandori where Hagumi and Misaki are going to Junior Year this year oof. Enjoy? If you want art or more from me then my Instagram is @cherrypopmexican
> 
> The tag for the art is #ariesartofgaes or you can just find it as #misahagu on insta

'—Dress up and maybe even act like a girly-girl would do' 

With no check mark by that line. Hagumi stared at her resolution hard. Was she really prepared for this one? She wasn't too sure, being all girly isn't really her style... But is trying that out today really gonna be scary? Hagumi leans back against her chair in her room, sitting by her desk with her new year's resolutions in her hand that she hasn't touched ever since last day of being a second year came by, thinking about ways to do this. It's already the middle of summer time, just barely starting a new day at 9:30 AM, could she spend this day with someone? 

Perhaps she can, a certain someone would do. Hagumi then spots something else on her paper, looking down and saw somebody's name on it. Hagumi smiles as she then began to write down a check mark on the empty line by her resolution that she is going to do today and then one on the bottom of the paper that she spotted. 

"Perfect!" Hagumi says to herself, and then grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

\-----------------

Hagumi was waiting patiently in front of the entrance of the Shopping Mall for the person she's gonna meet up with. Hagumi was wearing a yellow top with transparent white stripes on it along with a short Jean skirt on. Hagumi was looking at her right until a voice called out to her on her left, "Hello Hagumi-San" a soft voice came as Hagumi turned around with a big smile, "Mii-Kun!!"

Hagumi already hugged the person as soon as she made eye contact, "I'm so glad you got here just in time! Shall we begin?" Hagumi asked as the other nodded and smiled, "Y-Yeah.. Let's go" she replied as Hagumi held her hand tight and ran in the mall with her.

'—Become closer friends with Misaki. She did help us out with Michelle so might as well know what's up!'

That, that very resolution, on the bottom of Hagumi's very paper, was to be better friends with Misaki. Misaki was mostly busy with setting things up for the band and taking Michelle's place at times. So out of all people that Hagumi chooses to go to the mall with her to help her out, she choose Misaki Okusawa.

Misaki, she had a questionable taste in fashion, but still manages to look good. Was Misaki the girly-girl type? Not really. Did Hagumi thought that she was? Not at all. But would this experience be fun for the two? Probably yeah. Hagumi rushed her way to the escalator in time with Misaki hopelessly running as fast as she can to keep up with Hagumi's speed and energy. As they were going up, Misaki panted with Hagumi just fine, 

"B-Be careful with me! I-I might trip and fall and things aren't gonna get a good start if you drag me to wherever you want to go!" Misaki huffed as she held onto the railing with a slight grip. 

Hagumi already frowned and looked behind to where Misaki was at, "s-sorry Mii-Kun, I just got so excited that I couldn't help myself..." Hagumi replied, looking down a bit until Misaki quickly laid her hand on her shoulder. "No no it's not your fault, I'm just giving a slight warning that's all!" Misaki reassured as she then walked onto the second floor with Hagumi.


	2. Step 1: Finding Clothes

Misaki felt her own hand run to Hagumi's, gripping gently at the other girl's touch. Misaki couldn't believe what she was doing, but friends do this... right? It's not like it's gonna hurt Hagumi or cause a scene etc. Hagumi felt her cheeks slightly warm up, but smiled and returned the gentle grip back, as the two walked and looked at each store. 

"So is there any stores that you're familiar with trying out? Or you want to go to each clothing store we see" Misaki asked as she sees few stores down that are for clothing, either says so or just familiar with the brands like 'FUNNY'. Hagumi looked at where Misaki had her eyes on and nods, "Not a lot, but some yup! Let's go to that store first!" Hagumi says excitedly, pointing to the first clothing store that she sees. Misaki nods as she then walked over to the store, still holding onto Hagumi's hand, "Yeah sure" Misaki replies, then felt her hand being squeezed from all the excitement Hagumi has. 

As the two looked around in the store, Hagumi turned to Misaki and asked, "can you help finding anything that might look girly on me?" Misaki looked around but nods anyway, the clothes here seemed a bit plain, but she continued walking around and looking, "I'll try to, or else we'll have to try out other stores if we can" 

Hagumi nods then looks around, and then found a section with jewelry and stared at some of the bracelets and rings that they had. Misaki released Hagumi's hand once she saw that Hagumi was looking at stuff on her own, and then she went to search for something that isn't Hagumi's style. 

\---------

"I can't find anything good. They don't really have any skirts or dresses, and it's not like you're going to a ball later" Misaki chuckles until she saw Hagumi wear a bracelet that had three rose gold straps going around the wrist, along with a small pink rose on one of the strap. "That's okay Mii-Kun, i-is this okay?" Hagumi asked as she showed Misaki what she found. Misaki nods and smiled a bit at what Hagumi found, "Yeah it's nice, just need to find a outfit that goes with the colors" Misaki says as she got out her wallet, until Hagumi stopped her,

"Y-You don't have to pay! I brought my own money, I got this Mii-Kun..!" Hagumi says as she pulled out Yen from her back pocket, grabbed a random necklace that Hagumi was looking at earlier to add on the 'buy 2 for free!' and then rushed her way to the register. Misaki shrugs a bit and put her wallet away, walking towards Hagumi and saw that she got her purchase successfully. "Alright let's go!" Hagumi tells Misaki with a large smile and then ran out of the store, unaware that few people were sort of in her way.

Misaki catched up to Hagumi along with apologizing to the other customers while at it. Once the two were officially out of the store, Hagumi was stopped by Misaki's hand by her arm, "Watch where you're going, Hagumi-San!" Misaki huffs slightly as Hagumi was quick to reply, "Sorry Mii-Kun!" with a innocent tone. The two then walked in the next store, which was bigger and had brighter lights.

The store that the two went in was actually better than the other that they went in first. Misaki found few things for Hagumi to try out. Once they were waiting in line for the dressing room, Hagumi glanced at what Misaki found and felt a bit nervous. This is the moment, where you'll dress up like what a girl should look like. Hagumi then looked up at Misaki while gently pulling onto her sleeve, 

"I-I know what I'm gonna say is going to be embarrassing, b-but do you think you could go in the dressing room with me?" Hagumi asked with a blush on her face along with her eyes looking away from Misaki. Misaki flushed, but nods hesitantly anyways, "S-Sure, w-whatever will make you comfortable... I think.." Misaki replied quietly while looking around, hoping that no one heard them. Once it was their turn, Misaki pretends to go in the dressing room to find something, and once the cost is clear she quickly goes in the dressing room with Hagumi. 

"I-I never shared a room with someone else before... " Misaki says as she looked away when Hagumi took off her button up shirt, "We'll be okay, Mii-Kun. Hopefully no one will notice a thing" Hagumi said with a reassured tone, and then grabbed the top that Misaki found for her. "Let me know if you're having a hard time putting it on or if you wish for me to find something better." Misaki tells Hagumi with her eyes closed, hearing unzipping of the top that she found for Hagumi. 

Hagumi made a sound in response and then noticed that her top had clear straps on it, "uhh Mii-Kun, mind if you could help me out with this?" Hagumi said as she turned around to Misaki. Misaki opened her eyes slowly and noticed that Hagumi was just wearing a sports bra, which wasn't bad. She nods anyway as she shoved the straps in the top and then put the top over Hagumi's head until Hagumi could pull down on the top. Since the top had a zipper in the back, Misaki carefully zipped it up and then looked at the mirror, "woah" she awed at Hagumi's top.

Hagumi blushes and glares at the mirror while touching her upper body a bit, yeah her sports bra could be a little distraction, but in other words, the top suited Hagumi's color. The top was the color of a pink punch, with doodled sunflowers on it. The top had straps that held on the side along with having little puffy sleeves that's just three centimeters long. Misaki then grabbed the skirt that she found and then handed it to Hagumi, 

"Do you want to try this next, Hagumi-San?" Misaki asked Hagumi with a soft tone. Hagumi stayed silent for a while until she turned to Misaki and nodded with a smile, "Yeah sure!" Hagumi replies and then took off her own skirt that had shorts attached to it, and then took the skirt in Misaki's hands and put it on. Misaki closed her eyes along with turning her head slightly to the side. Once she heard noises of Hagumi being finished with pulling up her skirt, she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. 

She saw Hagumi reaching in for her bag to get the bracelet that she brought earlier and wore it, and then attempted to take off the straps on her sports bra and shoved in her top where it can't be seen. Misaki and Hagumi both blushes slightly as they saw Hagumi's new look, Misaki then handed Hagumi the belt that goes with the top, making the outfit stand out more. Hagumi's skirt was a black jeaned skirt with the bottom part poofing out a bit. Her belt was black, the middle part where it holds it together was rose gold, making a oval shape in the center. The girls haven't found any shoes to wear just yet but might later. Hagumi reached back to her bag and put on the necklace that she saw earlier, had a black bow along with a rosegold chain going around it.

This was a cute look for Hagumi, not really her style but actually suited her. Misaki and Hagumi looked at the mirror with smiles on their faces, "is this what you wanted?" Misaki whispered to Hagumi as Hagumi quickly nods, along with turning around and gave Misaki a big hug, "Yup! Thank you so much Mii-Kun! This is perfect" Hagumi whispered happily back to Misaki, as the two hugged. Once they were done, Hagumi took off everything along with Misaki not looking, but getting the clothing hangers set up along with Hagumi's bag.

Once they bought the outfit, the two looked for a bathroom for Hagumi to change in. Once Hagumi got out with her clothes and sports bra in her bag, Misaki smiled once more with her cheeks pink, "Looks like someone is enjoying their outfit" Misaki tells Hagumi as they then walked out the bathroom. Hagumi was still blushing from this interesting change, and then held Misaki's hand once more, "And it's all thanks to you, Mii-Kun!" 

Misaki blushes even more, gripping onto Hagumi's hand a bit tightly as she looked away, feeling her stomach have butterflies for some reason, "I-I guess so, yeah..." Misaki says softly as she the two walked to another store for extras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not doing very well with this fic so far along with explaining things but oh well x'D


	3. Step 2: Add Ons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is short but oh well, next chapter might be shorter though-- op spoilers! Just continue reading m dude

"So we'll style my nails with this?" Hagumi asks as Misaki showed her an area of Nail Polish in a beauty store. "Yeah, this should give your nails some color that'll look neat. Tomorrow you could take it off if you like" Misaki replies as she grabbed a peach colored nail polish and showed it to Hagumi, "you don't feel it, and it can come off on its own in weeks if you do wish to keep it on longer than you think you'll have it" Misaki added as Hagumi glares at the colors that Misaki found, but nods anyway. 

Once they were done and bought the nail polish, Misaki thought this would be enough rather than giving Hagumi makeup since it might give Hagumi a dramatic look that she may not feel anymore comfortable in. The two went out for lunch, but since they had to wait 30 minutes for seats, Misaki thought the best way to spend this time is to apply the nail polish on Hagumi's nails. 

\-------------

"Just let this dry for a good ten minutes or so, make sure you do not touch for move your fingers at all, alright? Just relax for now, I'll keep track of time for you just in case" Misaki explains to Hagumi as she puts the nail polish away, leaving Hagumi's nails to look neat with a nice shade of a peachy pink color that shines nice with the light. Hagumi nods and took a good look of her nails with her hands out, this felt weird but yet it looked really nice. Hagumi smiled to herself and thanked Misaki quietly.

Misaki looked at Hagumi, smiling a bit but mostly blushing. She couldn't take her eyes off of Hagumi, with all the help that she has done to make her other friend happy with what she got, it makes her feel great. "I-I know we're both not really the type to go out to places like this occasionally, but i-if you want to do stuff like this with me then I'll be down" Misaki tells Hagumi, moving a bit closer to Hagumi as they made eye contact with each other. "O-Of course!" Hagumi replied with a big smile.

After few minutes, Misaki checked if Hagumi's nails were completely dry, and they were, "Okay, now you can do whatever you want." Misaki says as she got out her phone and saw the time. Hagumi held her hands together, and then looked over at the employee that called their name, "Misaki, table of two!"


	4. Big Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short af but the end to this story, have a great day.

The two were done with all their food at the restaurant, and then they walked to the bus stop to end off their hang out, "I had so much fun spending time with you, Mii-Kun! I wish we did this last year where we still barely knew each other" Hagumi says excitedly as she sat next to Misaki on the bus stop bench. 

"I-I did too, spending time with you was definitely worth spending my day. Now it's time for me to see what Kaoru wants me to do once the bus arrives" Misaki replied to Hagumi with a smile, and then felt Hagumi jump onto her to hug her.

"Thank you so so soooo much Misaki!!" Hagumi says as she nearly squeezes Misaki in her arms. Misaki gasps a bit, until she hugged Hagumi back almost the same way, "Y-Youre absolutely welcome, Hagumi-San" Misaki replies, closing her eyes and leans her head onto Hagumi's shoulder.

Hagumi blushes and then pulled away, seeing that the bus for Misaki was here for her, "well cya another day! Also here~!" Hagumi says as the two stood up. Misaki looked over at Hagumi until she was greeted by a kiss on the cheek. Misaki's face warmed up, looking away but smiled anyway. 

"I-I guess this is your 'friendly' way of returning all that thanks you gave to me, I appreciate it" Misaki says as she then grabbed her stuff and slowly walked over to the bus. "It actually is! You're a genius, Mii-Kun! Bye bye!!!!" Hagumi waved with a big smile on her face, Misaki turned back and waved back as well, before going in the bus.

Hagumi kept the clothes that they bought today, her family liked it, and she decided to keep her nails colored until the peel off by itself. Today was a fun day!


End file.
